Oracle Files: Ted Kord 1
Characters * Ted Kord * Mr. Cat * Karen Starr Location * Karen Starr's Penthouse, Coast City, CA * December 13th 2014, 2152 Local Time VOX Archive * Karen Starr: footsteps You must be starving... I'm sorry, Mr. Cat. * Mr. Cat: pawsteps Meow. * Ted Kord: chuckle, footsteps Actually... I whipped this up for him. clatter * Mr. Cat: '''pawsteps Meow... munch, munch * '''Karen Starr: Ted? What are y- smack We had a date, didn't we?! That's tonight! sigh I am so sorry, there was this news report and I- Just give me five minutes to shower and I'll- * Ted Kord: chuckle, footsteps It's fine, Karen... Really. We missed the first act long ago, anyway. * Karen Starr: sigh I am so sorry! I suck! I admit it. * Ted Kord: footsteps, body dropping on sofa, sigh Yeah, maybe... chuckle but to be fair, I think all of us mask and capes are pretty bad at the relationships thing. * Karen Starr: footsteps, body dropping on sofa Yeah, maybe. I've had a failed marriage and you are notoriously unlucky in the love department. What are you batting now? I know you've struck with Tora, Babs, Hel, Donna- * Ted Kord: Okay! Okay! I get it... Ouch, I know it's true, but... still. sigh So when did you get a cat? * Karen Starr: Oh, is this the first time you've met Mr. Cat? giggle * Ted Kord: chuckle Yeah, last time I was here it was "Stinky". This one's new. * Karen Starr: sigh Stinky died. * Ted Kord: I am sorry to hear that. * Karen Starr: It's fine... A couple of months ago, this guy shows up on my balcony. Wait... Do I want to know how you got in? * Ted Kord: Atlee was here. She let me in. * Karen Starr: How did she get in here? * Ted Kord: Well, she had a key... I think. * Karen Starr: Weird, I didn't give her- Did I? Huh... No.bother. Wait... Did Atlee clean my place? Or was that you? * Ted Kord: I had some time to kill... * Karen Starr: hand rustling hair, kiss on cheek You know I love you, Teddy. * Ted Kord: 3,4 seconds Karen? * Karen Starr: Ted? * Ted Kord: I... I don't really have a chance with you, do I? * Karen Starr: Uh... * Ted Kord: It's okay... You can be honest with me. * Karen Starr: Sorry, Ted, I just don't feel that "spark" with you. At least not right now. sigh It's not that I don't want to. You're smart, cute, funny, a good listener, and I know you're not interested in me for my money... It's just- * Ted Kord: sigh Yeah... No need to say more, Kara. I understand... It's... It's fine, really... You know what? I'm gonna go. * Karen Starr: sigh I'm sorry. * Ted Kord: It's okay. footsteps * Karen Starr: Call me if, y'know... * Ted Kord: I will... opens, footsteps, door closes Trivia and Notes * Debut of Dexter Starr. * Stinky was Power Girl's cat in the comics. Links and References * Oracle Files: Ted Kord (1/3) Category:Oracle Files Category:Ted Kord/Appearances Category:Dexter Starr/Appearances Category:Kara Zor-El/Appearances Category:Karen Starr's Penthouse/Appearances Category:Coast City/Appearances